Norland (Western Human Kingdom)
Norland (Western Human Kingdom): To the west lies a land that holds one of the more barbaric clans of the human race. This land bears large and imposing mountains, known for their deadly, sharp drops and for the humans that call such an uninhabitable territory their home. It is a place that many fear to tread and where more often then not, travelers succumb to its deadly freezing temperatures, especially if they do not know the lay of the land. Only the hardy Nors people, upon their large and thickly coated mounts, truly understand how to traverse such a deadly place without succumbing to its cold grasp. However, what truly sets this kingdom apart from the others is that it lies within one of the largest mountains in Eldemore, dubbed 'Gaia' by the people. Only those of Norland lineage are allowed to enter, and that is only if you are able to get past the fortress of stone and ice without perishing first. : - The Western Keep: The Keep is what many of the Nors call their mountain home. It is here where their king and people live in seclusion, far apart from any other human settlement, as well as where they raise their renowned and hardy mounts and dire wolves. Only these children of rock and stone still practice the tradition of hunting rune drakes, and why many a Dragoon steer far away from these lands. It is an eerie, yet masterful, work of art that they have perfected over centuries with great drake huntsman and a tradition that is still held to this day. Drake hunting is often considered a deadly sport as well. Besides perhaps an Avian and one of their griffin mounts, the Nors hunters of the west are one of the few people who can face off against a wild drake and live to tell the tale. Their sleipnir and Dires are raised from birth to never fear the deadly flames and fangs of their chosen prey, which is why so many covet their steeds and hounds outside their kingdom. A Norland dire or sleipnir is expertly trained to face off and aid their mountain lords in taking down one of the most feared creatures of the realm. A battle of legends to the death. : - Gaia's Teeth: A name given to the stretch of mountains that act as a barrier for the Norlands, while also channeling any who enters straight into the heart of the frozen kingdom. Due to this tactical terrain, the Norlands are nearly impenetrable from all sides. Any enemy that dares to march against them can only do so from the front. None in Eldemore's recorded history have been brave enough to try, mainly due to the harsh environment, but also because of the Nors themselves. They have individuals that constantly patrol their territory. Most intruders are dealt with swiftly and without many questions. :: -Norland's Emblem: All four human kingdoms proudly display a national emblem that distinguishes both themselves and the land they hail from. The Norland's emblem displays a charging Fjord sleipnir that only the mountain equines of the Norlands ride and breed, and a fierce dire wolf with fangs bared, running alongside the powerful mountain steed as if they were one. Both are depicted in a swept up design as they rise to meet the gaping jaws of a giant white drake's maw whose blue flames create an intricate frame around the crest's image of white, black, and blue. :: The emblem itself is meant to represent the sturdy mounts and fierce dires that the Nor's people exclusively breed and train to do battle alongside them while they hunt the wild drakes of the realm with a vengeance. Though the emblem itself also displays the white drakes of Alabaster in its design, it is needless to say that the Norland people are unafraid to proudly display their traditions and their love of the hunt of the mounts the Northern kingdom values so dearly to the entire realm. (Nation Colors- Onyx, Silver, and Blue)